the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Eisenclast
Overview Eisenclast presents itself as a massive floating city nestled high in the skies above Alestios, and is the capital city of that particular kingdom. A bit of an oddity due to how far removed it is from the rest of civilization, Eisenclast is a veritable fortress that is well defended due to advanced security systems and its' location. Exactly how it became a city in the sky is largely unknown, nor why it simply doesn't float away from the spot it rests. What is known is that magic is involved; magic runes carved deep into the mountainous earth beneath distort gravity and keep such an impressive city airborne. The city only has 4 distinct areas; a residential and market district, the sky port and Jasper's castle. Population is much lower than other cities due to limited real estate. Still, those who do decide to live upon the floating city do so of their own choice, or in service of their lord and ruler. City Sectors Residential District Various housing developments dot the outer ring of Eisenclast's multi-tiered layout. These houses range from simple two story buildings to lavish mansions, fit only for the most noble of classes. The mere fact that they exist is a bit of a mystery; why Jasper would allow such things within his city walls is left known only to him. The homeless rate is effectively 0%; everyone who lives on Eisenclast has housing, and those who don't often find themselves wandering away from the city to seek out life elsewhere. Those who don't leave may find themselves dead, as Jasper has no need for rats plaguing his city. Market District Located just outside the Sky Port, the Market District is just like any other market in Rubidia; it offers a variety of goods from all across the Sherwood Isles. Merchants ride in on air ships just to trade with the city. This is a necessity; due to Eisenclast's location, trade is both needed and desired. Without it, Eisenclast would surely falter in its economy and way of life. Due to the currently unstable relationship between Rubidia and Sapphiria, Sapphirian merchants are not as common; most take their business elsewhere. Sky Port As Eisenclast is a floating city, the only way to and from the place is by air. For most normal folk, this means taking the commercial air ships that ferry people up into the city. Stone bridges are interconnected on the fringe of the city, acting as anchor points for air-worthy vessels that visit. Not unlike a harbor, trade is common and many of the vessels passing through are indeed merchant ships; if one is lucky or has a sharp tongue, they can convince a merchant to take them aboard and journey to the fortress in the clouds. Mammon At the center of Eisenclast is Mammon; a massive castle that acts as Jasper's main place of dwelling. Likely in part of his own vanity, Mammon takes up a majority of the available space on the city's surface. The castle itself is composed of many different rooms and buildings, connected through an architecturally impressive system of tunnels and hallways, or courtyard spaces if applicable. Beyond Jasper's own throne room at the height of the castle, all of his servants and entertainers have their own quarters, as well as having guest rooms and even a chapel. Though not often mentioned, there is said to be torture rooms beneath the castle, for Jasper to satisfy his often-present sadism. Category:Rubidian Empire Category:Cities of Rubidia